Clan Castle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clan Castle houses any reinforcement troops sent by your clanmates. Bonus loot won in Clan Wars is automatically stored in the Clan Castle at the end of every war." ---- ---- *'Summary' **A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses Troops which can either be placed as reinforcements during an attack, or used as defenders when the player's base is under attack. **Players begin the game with a ruined Clan Castle. While it is ruined, it is surrounded by obstacles (plants and stones) and cannot be moved. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Castle can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first). **Once players join a Clan they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 20 minutes (or faster if they use Request now using Gems). Also, players can add a message to tell other players what Troops they would like. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat window and can donate a maximum of 5 Troops to the Clan Castle. Players can use these Troops during battle, and they will also defend the base when a player is offline. **Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. The number of experience points earned depends on the housing space of the troops donated, for example; donating 1 Archer earns 1xp whereas a Giant will earn 5xp and a Dragon 20xp or a Golem 30xp. Players can donate a maximum of 5 troops per request. Every housing unit of troops donated counts towards the "Friend in Need" achievement. **Encourage clanmates to donate high-level troops. **As of the 9 April 2014 update, Clan Castles are the repository for bonus War Loot earned in Clan Wars. The higher level the Clan Castle, the more loot the can be stored (see summary table below). Loot stored in the Clan Castle must be collected before it can be spent, and stored War Loot can be looted directly by enemies during battle. To store this bonus loot, miniature storages of all three types were added to the top of the Clan Castle. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Clan Castle such as Level, Troop Capacity, Hitpoints and Troops inside. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Clan Castle to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Clan Castle is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon requests troops from your clan members. ** - Pressing this icon will requests troops from your clan members without waiting for the 20 minute timer by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - This icon informs you that your Clan Castle is full of troops. ** - Pressing this icon displays clan info. ** - Pressing this icon collects the uncollected Resources from the Clan Castle. ** - This icon informs you that you don't have Resources to be collected from your Clan Castle. *The above war loot is not subject to the cap on storages.